An Anbu adventure
by Crystal Midnight Rose
Summary: AU Non-Mass. Itachi head of Anbu and Sakura head of the hospital. Sakura is sent on a s-class mission with six high ranking ANBU and is sent across the nations. Sasukes doesn't talk to Sakura anymore because she defended someone. Itasaku, itachi x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Itasaku story.

Summary: non-mass Itachi and caption of to ANBU team and head of ANBU. Sakura head of hospital she will have her all her skills just a bit more enhanced. Sasuke is still in village but is not talking to Sakura because of something she said. Naruto is away with Jiraiya but will make it in the story.

Chapter One.

A women heels tap against the marble floors of the hospital; nurses and doctors gingerly moving to side cowering from the deathly aura around her. Haruno Sakura aged, head of hidden leaf hospital and apprentice of lady tsunade, lastly teammates of the future hokage naruto and "I will beat you brother" uchiha sasuke. Sakura was heading to the hokage's office after being called by an Anbu she was previously working on poison she had been working on for months and the Anbu pops in making her drop the final outcome making her have to redo it again.

Arriving at the hokage office even though enraged she still knocks waits to be allowed entrance. Once in sakura is greeted by six masked Anbu and her master sat behind the desk with a bottle of sake. Sakura couldn't recognise any of them which nerved her.

"Sakura, took you long enough we were waiting." The hokage complained, Sakura slightly clench her fist and apologised containing her anger. The Hokage continues, "now then since everyone is here we can continue. Sakura I need you on a mission an s-class."

Haruno looked surprised she doesn't normally do active duty and if she does they are normally A-B class with Naruto or Kakashi. "Master, I'm sorry I'm a bit confused why are you sending me and I'm guessing six Anbu on a mission. Surely whatever the mission is we don't need that many on this mission. It doesn't exactly scream stealth." Sakura ask curiously wondering why she was even asked.

Tsunade downs a shot of sake before answering, "Sakura this very important and they are going to be there for you protection; this mission is not a stealth mission otherwise I wouldn't asked you. The mission is simple on a document but the details surrounding it are high risk. You are to several things deliver a coded message to an worm that work under oruchramu. Another is that you will send a sample of one of those poisons in your collection with the antidoteand vist the kazekage. Finally probably the most dangerous one you need to collect some rare herbs. Understand?"

Haruno was still confused and voiced her opinions, "yes I understand, however I don't understand why I need six Anbu to protect me I can fully protect myself and I know it's an s-class mission and understand at least two Anbu guards but-" the pinklette was cut by the Hokage how had slammed her glass down.

"SAKURA! You need them because some idiot leaked this information out that we are the move with important cargo. They don't know what it is but rouge ninjas, bandits, other nations and hidden villages will be after you. Your name was leaked and I can't afford to send someone else so the are needed. Now Sakura I you are strong but they are needed; Anbu take off your masks this doesn't require absolute stealth or anything you are here for your skills nothing else. So Sakura they are gonna be with you for the next month so get used to them and be ready to leave two days time?" The Tsunade exclaimed, all the worry and doubts left Sakura.

Sakura was met with six bare face Anbu all standing guard to the side and behind her. She recognised most there faces since she had treated them in the Anbu clinic. This Clint was treated only by extreme specialist ninja doctor, or highly trusted senior chakra medics. She was head of that department so she was often called in if the solider was too much to handle. Mostly ninja they hated going to hospital and tended to favour one doctor or medic. Sakura didn't know if this was a good thing or not, since they keept calling her since she was the Hokage apprentice or because the other nurses giggle and talk about there bodies when they think they are further away enough.

The faces she reconsidered (and remember the names of,) was Nara shikamaru who Sakura was not surprised seeing. Everyone from konoha 12 knew he was Anbu but as a comprise to being made Anbu was that he was only call in extreme emergency or where he was really needed. Lucky he didn't have to go very often. Next was Shisui Uchiha everyone knew who he was Shisui was one of the most famous and boisterous Uchihas along side the heir Itachi and Sasuke. Shisui wasn't just a pretty face he was immensely skilled and one of the two people in the world who own the eternal mangekyou sharingan.

The next face the pinklette recognised was Hinata Hyuga not many people knew she was Anbu but she was a reserve since her personality isn't really suited for it. Hyuga head made all heirs had be in Anbu however as Neji was Anbu full time she was let off. Speaking of Neji Hyuga he was there as well next to Hinata. Although Hinata's bakugun was stronger and had better range Neji was much better at combat that's why they never normally work together since Hinata was mostly on tracking and hunting.

For the two there one she didn't recognise she had stark white curly hair to her chin and deep blue eyes she introduced herself as Artemis Rose Midnight. Artemis gave a quick bio saying "hi just so you know I specialise in water jutsu and chakra weapons, I mostly use long ranged attacks but know close range duel wielding daggers. My summons are sharks. Nice to meet you." Artemis seemed nice to Sakura and it was also good to see some else with odd hair.

Lastly it was someone Sakura really didn't want to be here but it was inevitable since he was head of Anbu and the other use of the eternal mangekyou sharingan user. Sakura was still a bitter with him and was not looking forward to spending the next month with. Sasuke was already ignoring her and it wasn't going to help she was going on a mission with him.

Tsunade spoke after all the introduction questioning, "anyone got any questions? No... get out then; oh and Sakura no hospital for you before you leave." Sakura was angry and upset that she could finish her work from today so she tries to reason with her.

"Why not master I was finished with this new antidote I promise I won't over do it." Sakura tried to convice her.

"No Sakura I know you are as bad those Uchiha no stop working just go and relax you never get time off. Or do you wanna help with with my paperwork if you are so desperate to work" Tsunade says with an evil glint.

"Ok master never-mind I will relax." Sakura said defeated.

"Good and one last thing before you all leave no transporting in and out out the room I have enough of people doing that and the receptionist is getting confused." Tsunade exclaimed before pouring herself another drink.

Most jumped jumped out the window while Neji, Hinata, Itachi and Sakura walk out the door. Then Hinata turns to Sakura to ask if she want to out dinner with her tonight Sakura say ok the Neji and Hinata teleport out. Sakura is now stuck with Itachi alone so she quicken her pace because she really doesn't want to to him.

Itachi was having none of this and grabs her arm pulling her into a side room trapping her between his arms glaring down at her. "Sakura you cannot just ignore me we need to talk. Burying your self in work is not going to work." Itachi whispered angrily so that no one could hear him.

Sakura glares angrily back after pushing him back slightly before replying "I'm not ignoring you I'm just see no reason talk to you. I lost my best because of you why should I" Sakura was getting angrier by the second and teleports out.

Itachi is just left standing there and punches the wall in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two (I'm changing the POV to first person because I'm fed up with it.)

It's been two day since the meeting and the little situation shortly after, I ignored him keeping my presence as muffled as possible but I still kept seeing my friend and a surprise visit from Naruto he said he was staying for a couple weeks and I was annoyed since I'm only gonna a day with today and then leave. So that's what I'm going getting really to see him I had already gotten my bag ready with food, weapons, clothes, scrolls etc. I was wearing my red vest yellow shirt and black skirt and ninja shoes but this is not what I'm wearing for the mission I've got something new for it.

I started walking to the ramen shop waving to people as they thank me for helping them so just saying hi. When I arrive I saw Naruto happily chatting to Sasuke and freak out a bit letting me chakra spike alerting them of my presence.

"Sakura look who I bumped into teme! Let's eat together!" Naruto shouted before I could reply a very annoyed Sasuke interrupted.

"No if she's here I'm not going eat with you I'm going see you later dope" Sasuke glared and started to walk out. I tired a grab his hand.

"Please can you please I wanna talk before I go on this mission." I beg him hopefully he would listen. Naruto is next to me looking confused as ever.

He glares at me more and shrugs my hand says "fine" and turns around at sits where he was before.

I sighed in relief sitting on the other side of Naruto assuming Sasuke wouldn't like it if I sat next to me. We kept talking for hours it felt like the old team 7 and I never wanted it to end however it had to end because it was nearing my time to leave. I was going to explain the mission have to go to but Naruto beat me to it.

"Sakura you said you got a mission when are going and where and with who! Naruto so excited. I feel bad that I'm going to miss him when he goes back to training.

"Umm I'm going tonight it's S-class and it will be a month so I going miss you Naruto." I say nearly in tears why did it have to be now of all times.

"What Sakura that is so unfair I wanna go. Why do you got to go without me unfair! Teme isn't unfair I'm gonna miss saku-chan." Naruto exclaimed putting down his 12 bowl of ramen.

"I don't care what she does." Sasuke comments breaking my heart a little.

"Teme you should care it will so dangerous! I don't know what's going on but Sasuke that was mean." Naruto defends me causing Sasuke to stiffen and get up leave leaving me and Naruto.

"Naruto I'm going to leave as well I need to get ready for my mission. I'll see you later." I say and I hug him paying for his and mine meal and leaving saying I'll miss him.

When I get back home I change into my new combat uniform which consists of a thigh length red kino with black shorts underneath and ninja ankle open toe boots. Knee and elbow guards in a light pink. (If you can't image it is what she wears in Naruto the last and it will be story's pic.) I headed out towards the konaha entrance at dusk seeing that most of the team are there just waiting for shikamaru who was slowly walking down the path making everyone mentally sigh in annoyance.

Once he finally gets to the entrance however he wasn't late it was just everyone was just 5-10 minutes early so he was perfectly on time which annoyed me to no end. Itachi was team leader so all order came from him and I was second in command since this was in my expertise. So plan was to meet with the spy then see the kazekage then finally the rare are herbs so we don't wither by the time we get home.

"Let's move out" Itachi commanded. We quickly jump into the trees jumping along the braches in formation A which unfortunately put me up in front with Itachi and Shikamaru and shisui behind us Hinata and Neji in between Itachi and myself and Hinata and Neji. Finally Artemis behind us all on overwatch.

We kept running all the way to the border, Itachi decided to stop us even through all of could go longer he decided that since we aren't on at short time limit we can rest. Starting up camp we are to spilt up in pairs and one of stay at base camp, Hinata and Neji pair up to set up perimeter and shikamaru saying to moving is too troublesome. So that left me, Itachi, Shisui and Artemis I really don't don't want to go with Itachi luckily Artemis called dibs saying I was pretty interesting. So Itachi went with depressed Shisui who was sad that he wasn't with any women. They were collecting wood and we went to collect water and there was an all round order if we see any animals kill them for food so we can save our rations for emergency's. As we were collecting water Artemis struck up an conversation saying "hey Sakura is it true you dated Shisui?" I was confused I thought she was asked something very serious and Anbu like but I was wrong. Artemis follows up with another statement, "because there was a rumour going around Anbu that you were dating an Uchiha. There was a whole debate about it Hinata said that there was no way you would date Sasuke " I was so shocked it took me a couple seconds to reply because WHAT that's why shonbi were staring at me!

"Umm no I haven't dated any Uchiha Sasuke is my teammate and Shisui like to think that I'm his girl but he does that with everyone." I defend myself how embarrassing the most elite ninja were gossiping about my love life. I had to distract her from my 'love life' If you call work and poisons and love life. I saw a rabbit and whispered to her that was a small herd eating some grass on the opposite side the river. "Artemis... there are rabbits on the other side river do you think you can get them." She just looks at them and nods to me. Pulling out a compound bow that folded out from her pocket. (Like Hawkeyes bow from averages) drawing a back her bow she infused her chakra within it to make a arrow made of fast flowing water shooting it it turns into four arrows killing all four rabbits.

We collected the rabbits and the water and all the way back I kept asking her about her chakra and how amazing that was. Using a bow was unheard of in the ninja world it was only ever used in hunting and old fashion warfare. Apparently it's was passed done through her family and she isn't from any of the nations here so that's why her names are in reverse. In her country the bow and arrow is still used and were essential in battle for armour piecing.

Itachi and the rest had already arrived and got the camp set up I barely noticed the stares at the back of my head from a certain Uchiha. I ignored it giving Artemis the rabbits so she can prepare it I can my tent out since we are still inside the boarders. Tents aren't really used unless you are a low class mission. Because you have an obstructed view and are less hypersensitive to the surroundings.

Everything went smoothly after eating at we just went to sleep after only waking it was time for our watches.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

We had been running non stop for weeks it since had some minor delays like petty bandits and weather delays. So we had to take the long route we were cutting time by sprinting across the tree barely stopping. Everyone was kinda of used this except me so I knew they were taking breaks for me since I'm so used to this. We get to the meeting two hours before hand and every takes a break and gets a drink and food I do a quick check up on everyone even Itachi and kept looking at his eyes telling me "we need to talk" I was being childish I knew I was but I don't care. I'm still going to ignore him.

The plan for the meeting is that I'm going to alone and talk while Anbu and in the surrendering tree waiting if anything goes wrong. But they don't know that I was sent a slug to kill the informant after the information was given. Apparently the little worm had an interesting experiment done to him and Tsunade want have a look at him at home. I was told to make a huge show of it without damaging any of the organs but I can break all the bones. Sending a small small amount of chakra giving him a instant death blood clot.

After an hour talking to the slimy guy who kept eyeing me up. He gave some useful and very unhelpful information so when I asked if that is everything I slammed my first into his ribs crushing them instantly. The splintering of his spine as hit the ground with a tremendous force, spidering the ground forming at large crater around him. The Anbu around freeze for a split second from shock due the damage and unexpected attack. Itachi is the first to recover from my little outburst appearing next to me grabbing me arm to turning me around. The look of confusion, worry and slight anger got me nervous like I've done something he couldn't help me out of.

He open his mouth but only utter a single word, "Sakura..." damn him with that face making me feel bad for him. The other soon join jumping down and standing behind him alternating between us and the body.

I gently move out of his grip and move towards the group and say with my hands on my hips, slightly blocking Itachi with my body and angrily exclaim, "look this was an order from the Hokage I am to send the body back for analysis because orochimaru has done a experiment on him so I am under order for this." Everyone look relieved that I was under order otherwise they would had to arrest me or kill me which isn't fun.

After that fiasco I preserve the body and send it off with an teleportation jitsu and a slug informing Tsunade of the progress. The others joke about the man and how it looked from their prospective. It did look like I had a temper tantrum from where they were. It was about a two weeks and half's travel to the kazekage. I was dreading going there, its humiliating because the civilians there are very religious and traditional so they think I'm God's gift because I can heal the sick it's embarrassing. People from the leaf haven't witnessed the sand villagers react to when they see me. The kazekage has been trying to get them to the modern age but it's taking a while; I often visit for the hospital to try and ungrade without cause an revolution.

We set up camp at a nearby village after several days of non stop running to replenish food, equipment, water etc we will be staying here for two days before heading off again. Seven armoured ninja stroll into a village doesn't sound discrete but several travellers that sounds promising. We get dressed into our civilian clothing and head into a nearby hotel I asked "excuse me sir do you have any rooms to house a group of seven." The old man at the counter looks at me then the group behind me he questions if we want to all stay in the same room because he couldn't do that. However the little old man said he could do a group of five and a group of two, we took his offer paying the right amout of money before heading to our rooms.

"Ok wants to room with the amazing Shisui" exclaims a flirtatious Shisui.

None replied so Itachi took lead by ordering "Shisui, Artemis, Hinata, Neji, and Shikamaru one room Neji first watch. Myself and Sakura in the other." I looked at him in rage but couldn't act because everyone would question. They all nod in reply not wanting to disobey an order.

I mentally scream in retaliation "why please say something I don't be his roommate HELP!" No one hear my silent pleas helpless to the situation I drag my corpse to the room. I had my back to Itachi who was still in the doorway. The room had at least two beds and not one because I would have destroyed the hotel. The room was basic, bit dirty but good for this low budget mission.

"Sakura you cannot run forever... turn around" Itachi whispered next to me I shivered in response to the silky tone of his voice. He placed his hand on my waist slowly turning me around, suddenly he lets go and takes a few steps back. Still in a daze I only register that Shikamaru has open the door looking at me strangely.

"Sakura are you alright you are a bit red. Did Itachi piss you off? Anyway we are gonna get food what do you want?" Shikamaru yawns out barely focussing assuming they woke him from a nap. I give a quick answer of anything but ramen he leaves again after Itachi order.

Due to the scene earlier I declare that I was going to take a shower scuttling in the bathroom before he could say anything. I need to remember what he did to me and what happened, I've ignoring him for so long this trip is bringing up some unwanted memories of the past. He made me lose my best friend caused so much so stress and anxiety in my life. Even though itachi was never directly involved he was a major part in it.

After the shower I get changed into my pjs which consist of black shorts and a vest top I had also brought leggings and a long sleeved top but the hotel was boiling. Going into the room I see Itachi already in his pjs which made me drool, all it consisted of was jogging bottoms and no top so I saw his amazing six pack. He called me over and I couldn't resist his allure, I move to stand in between his legs; not full under his spell I glare down at him even if they fail to make him nervous. He holds my hands slowly stroke the backs my hand, looking up at me then me speaks softly, "Sakura you know I didn't mean to cause he rift between you and my brother I didn't know he would react that way toward the situation. Stop running away from me and let's sort it out just you and me and we will deal with Sasuke when we get back." I feel tears in the backs of my eyes I've never heard him speak so much. I blink back the tears and move to stroke the side of his face damn him and his logical and reasonable words making me unable to make a comeback.

"Dammit Itachi, why do you make rethink everything I thought before I hate you for that why can't you just let be ignorant to the logical view on my emotions. I still can't forgive you for causing Sasuke to hate me I was my best friend. I need time to think give me time I'll come to you when I'm ready." I speak softly tear silently fall down my face I move out of his grip not looking at the face he is giving and go straight to bed not caring that I haven't had dinner yet.

The next days light up my mood i went swimming with the girls and joked about with Shisui and Artemis. Making fun out of Neji was hilarious and because he would defend himself at every turn. It really got my mind of the heart to heart I had I had so much fun during those two day but all thing must come to an end. Thus making the long journey to the sand village a very boring event.

"Are we there yet?

"No we aren't."

"Are we there yet Itachi"

"Hm"

God when will they ever shut up Shisui has been asking same question every hour of every day it's killing me. Please let us get there quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Traveling non stop for week and a half without seeing a showers or a bed is annoying the hell out of me. Luckily we are only a day away from our destination however then the humiliation come when we get into the village. People pride to me left and right I'm like a celebrity there kami help me.

"Hey guys just before we go see the kazekage I just going to say the villagers think I'm God's gift so please don't do anything embarrassing while I'm there. Please?" I shyly say scratching the back of head.

"I don't believe that why would they worship a little pinklette like you" Shisui said earning a punch in the face and an idiot.

"That's so cool Sakura-chan I knew you were amazing don't listen to what annoying Shisui says." Artemis cheered while hugging me. I love she is so sweet and cheerful.

"Troublesome. Understandable since it is a very religious village" Shikamaru state but not bothered at all since he knew from his girlfriend in the sand village.

"S-Sakura-san isn't that scary if the chase you around and stalk you." Hinata stuttered she was right there was once or twice that happen but they were arrested shortly after.

Neji has no comment but Shisui popped back up and expresses his worry "no sakura I will be so jealous that men will be looking at you while I cannot declare are relationship publicly." I laugh at this over affection for the opposite sex I can't believe his is an Uchiha maybe he is adopted.

"I that our relationship included one date two years ago I'm sure there are many ladies there you can try an date." I jokingly said while laughing at his dejected look.

I turn to Itachi to see his reaction he looks passive but I know that he hasn't slept well and is angry at the idea of me being staked it's not like he has any right to be possessive we are not in a relationship.

We keep running toward the sand village gate and see the kazekage waiting for use. I land next to him and he give pleasantries to the rest of the good and give me a more casual welcome and a hug I could his eyes at the back of my head. Ignoring him we start walking towards the kazekage tower the people shouting constantly making it hard to hear the conversation.

"Sakura-sama marry my son"

"Sakura-kami you saved me"

"Sakura-kami have my kids"

It was pretty overwhelming for the rest of the group they are pale and sweating from the voile things they say about me.

Finally reaching the kazekage tower we discuss business and hand over the poison he offers use to restaurant the week but we could only stay for the day so we take an offer of the his guest room.

Once the room had been organised I pull Itachi into my room and say "let's talk now." He nods and I pull a chair up next to him so I won't get distracted from him touching me. "Itachi I was angry that Sasuke dropped me like that after I defended you and took it out in you who had done nothing wrong. When Sasuke said that you were heartless and didn't care for anyone I couldn't stand the fact that someone thought of you as thoughtless or mindless killing machine so I said to him 'sasuke you are very wrong your brother does a lot for you and does everything he can to keep you safe.' Apparently that was wrong and he lashed out at me it doesn't help that you had said previously that you cold and heartless. You are an idiot Sasuke only ever wanted your recognition and love and now he believes you are out to get him. So I'm sorry for taking it out on you." By the time I'm finished I'm bawling me eyes out and he has brought me into a hug letting me cry into his shirt. He is whispering comforting word to me but fall but my sobbing. I look at him after I've calmed down a bit... he was crying not as badly as I was but there tears down his face. I whip the tears away with my thumbs and kiss his cheek; I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help myself I've never seen him like this.

"Sakura you have no idea how happy I am to hear this. To finally know how you feel... I'm sorry for breaking your heart I loved you and I still do. Go out with me again." Itachi whispered next to my ear causing me to shiver, he kisses me for a moment and waits for my reply.

"Itachi of course I still love you but we can't just pick up where we lest off. I need to start again and I want to to let every know that we are together not sneak about." I croak out my voice raspy from crying I lean my head against his waiting for a reply.

"I understand I will try my best to hold back. I will make you fall in love with me again. Though I hate how the villagers here look at you." He was being extremely honest with me and I loved it. I was tired now I slowly get up and out of his grip announcing that I am tired and that he cannot join me he laughs and then leaves. I am happy.

In the morning everyone noticed my red rimed eyes questioning if everything alright I just said I didn't sleep much. I give a quick glance to Itachi and we start heading off to the final destination.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Arriving at the herb garden the Hokage owns has very rare herbs she collected before she was Hokage and was traveling. The entrance was hidden in a cave, hidden by very strong natural defensives only me and the Hokage can move. Everyone was shocked how hidden it was, a lot of had cuts from traps the barely dodged the bakyugun didn't help too much because there was chakra in the traps just excellent craftsmanship. Shikamaru had barely dodged a poison dart giving him the shock of this life. Unlucky for Hinata a rock hit her on head and knocked her out cause Neji to carry her. The rest had little cuts Shisui did get poisoned though so I had extract that before he dies. Itachi and Artemis were fine which I'm not surprised by.

When we finally get passed all the defensives there was a massive rock with a complex seal on it. The was that only people who had amazing chakra control could do, you had chandler the flow, amount and frequency of the punch if it was wrong it would have deathly actions. Luckily for me I had been trained for year for this seal and now it is natural for me to use it. So I real back my first and punch the seal it slowly reals back and allows me to move the boulder. No ordinary person could do that the boulder was the size as Hokage's faces. Behind the boulder was a beautiful open garden with a small cabin in. Me and Tsunade have been here several times over the years so we thought it would be appropriate to add the cabin. The place was a massive cave but was lit up by martial plants and animals. The green house was massive it filled up most of the cave as we entered it there were artificial light and weather machines to control the climates for each plants.

"Wow this place is amazing are you sure we are allowed to be here?" Artemis questioned is fair since this place is very advanced and only myself and Hokage new about this.

"Yeah it is fine since you have clearance or did you all forget that you are high ranking Anbu who run basically run Anbu. Itachi is the head of all of it, Artemis you are the head of hunting and tracking rouges, Shikamaru you are the head of intelligence. Shisui you are the head of recruitment, Neji you are in charge of training the new recruits, and Hinata you are in charge of finances wellbeing. You guys are the running force of the shonboi why do you not think you aren't aloud in here." I laughed while saying this most except Neji, Shikamaru, and Itachi blushed with the confidence boost.

"Aw Sakura-chan you are making me blush you are my darling!" Shisui comments earning a silent glare from Itachi and light hit from me. I could tell that Shisui shivered from Itachi glare not where it came from.

"Let's collect some herbs and get our o here I wanna get home!" I cheer I can't wait to get home I miss everyone. So we start getting some herbs a couple times people got the touch the wrong plant and caused a bad reaction. The first victim was surprisingly Shikamaru who fell in a poisonous plant which caused extreme hives across the body but ironically it was cure for hives when mixed with tomatoes. So now Shikamaru is sitting in a bath of tomatoes and the plant all he said during the whole fiasco was "troublesome" we laughed at how him it was.

It was about an hour into collecting Hinata became the next victim to the plants. This time it was a plant that look like strawberries but were poisonous when swallowed when is plant is applied to the skin it help multiply issues and is good when mixed with something else. Unfortunately for Hinata when eaten make you purple and expand the fat contexts so it makes you ballon up. The cure for it was using its leaves and making it into a tea.

And lastly the victim was surprisingly Artemis she was picking the right plant but forgot my warning of there are poisonous insects around that plant they are makes it's so rare because they make plant potent with there venom and the plants become immune to it thus become a immensely helpful antidote to many poisons. This was a more dangerous situation the plant takes a long process time before it becomes useful. So I has to use my chakra to flush the venom out of her system, she is now resting in the cabin.

Due the accidents previously we decided to stay here for the night the victims and Shisui stay in the cabin and we stay outside in our tents. I had collected everything needed and placed them in a scroll ready for transport.

"Do you want to share a tent Itachi?" I say when everyone has already gone to sleep, agrees and get into the tent together. I snuggle him and he is surprised but he welcomes it and we get under the covers I fall peaceful asleep on his chest and his arm around my waist.

The next morning we are ready to move out very is basically ok now Shikamaru is still a bit itchy but ready to go. Artemis and Hinata are much better the have regain strength and move practically the same as before. So we head out I had set up the the traps again before we leave and do a quick check up on everyone's wellbeing.

The journey from the green house to the konha border is about five days so we head there quickly because people won't attack us inside the border because that will start a war.

As we are running Hinata senses something causing us to stop. Hinata tells us there is 12 ninja heading this way all about jonin level. We get ready to face them because we cannot out run them in case of running into more ninja. Itachi orders us into formation C which consists of Hinata and Artemis up high with chakra suppressed not to alert the enemy of there presence until battle is in full motion. Shisui and Neji on the low branches with chakra semi-suppressed and me and Itachi on ground level drawing the attention to us so they underestimate us.

When they arrive they are rouge ninja we don't recognise any of them meaning they are not the bingo books. They won't be too much trouble, trying to surround us on base level it was there funeral. I look to Itachi and he nods meaning it's go time. Slamming my fist into the ground causing them lose balance while Itachi and Shisui catch them in a genjitsu. The ones 5 who escapes the eyes of the uchiha were shot down immediately but Artemis and instantly killing them she was given the order to kill the rest as well.

The battle went quickly and now one was hurt so we set off again hoping it will the last fight they have to do.

Two days later they sense two S-class criminals. We cannot avoid them without getting detected. So we have to fight them I was not looking for to it but we did have some s-class ninja as well so our odds we on our side.

The two S-class ninja we run into are Kiseme and sasori . We jump down to be ready to fight they turn to look at use and I'm surprised to see sasori aliveagin because I did kill him.

"I killed you how are you alive again" I shouted catching there attention. They spot me and the rest sasori is angrybto see me but I don't care.

"Well you little pinklette you are not the only one with some tricks up there sleeve. Time to die!" He shouts sprinting to attack me I copy his action and punch him through his heart shattering it so he can't be revived again. Everyone look surprised of how quickly the battle ended but it wasn't like I was unscathed he pierced my stomach with a sword. He was an idiot to think this could kill me so pulled out the sword and my wound started healing by itself.

"Wow I didn't see that coming. Hey Itachi how are you and the pinklette doing?" Kiseame said walking casually towards Itachi they shake hand like old pals I'm so confused.

"What is happening Sakura just re-killed a S-class criminal and just walked off and sword to the stomach and Itachi is friends with kiseame another S-class criminal Since when has Itachi and Sakura been a thing!" Artemis shouted voicing everyone's thoughts. I was still confused but glared at Itachi to tell me what's going on.

"Oh me and the kid have known each other for years I kept bumping into him when I had missions so when the akakashi ordered me to recruit itachi I just went and had a beer with him saying that he declined. And the pinklette and Itachi has beeen going out for years I think it had been three years. Me and Itachi have gone on jobs together for the longest time I haven't seen him in a while it was such a shame." Kiseame explained clearing up any treasonous thought running through the Anbu ninja. I was just embarrassed that Itachi had a best friend S-class criminal knew about our relationship before his best friend Shisui.

"Kiseame we aren't together anymore. She broke up with after my little brother abandoned her" Itachi spoke clearing up the situation for his friend.

"Oh, ah sorry then kid. I didn't think she would break up with you though I thoughtful would be you" Kiseame apologised.

"Hey that wasn't the only reason anyway and we decided to give it another go anyway." I corrected Itachi and he just looked at me and was like 'really'. I glare at him.

"Do you want to come with us to the border Kiseame? It would be good to catch up." Itachi asked I think everyone wanted to know how itachi was when he was younger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

Kiseame was a good ward against criminals because he had an immense presence and they were frightened off so the journey to the border was nice. He told stories of Itachi as a youth and how adorable he was. I even saw Itachi blush a few times when the stories we being told. I loving seeing this side of Itachi it's so adorable.

Itachi hangs back while Kiseame is telling stories I walk up next to him and grab his hand he look down at it and looks back at me. I smile with the promise everything will be fine when we get back to the village. I saw ahead they they had jumped into the trees because our short break had ended and we are off again. Unwilling I let go of his hand and jump onto the braches we catch up to them in seconds.

By the time we make it to the border it was time to say goodbye.

"Bye little shrimps, pinklette, kid we need to meet soon and not just when your girl kills my partner. Oh and try not to dump him pinklette! Bye" he yells and he runs away from the border before a patrol comes round. It would be pretty suspicious if we are taking to a S-class criminal like a mate.

We keep running towards the gates and the Anbu place there masks back on to keep there identity safe. I take lead waving to people and saying it's nice to be back.

"You are so friendly with everyone is this normal" Artemis asked quietly while another villagers says welcome back. I tell her it's because I work in a hospital and my hair pink so people tend to noice if I'm gone.

"Sakura-chan welcome back!" A blond bundle of joy comes tumbling towards me pulling me into a hug. I'm surprised because wasn't meant to be here, I hug him with all my might making him wheeze in pain and lack of oxygen.

"Oh sorry but you said you weren't going to be here for long how come your here and not training." I asked letting go of him he breaths deeply before replying.

"We did go train but I begged ero-sensei to come back before you came back I had to sacrifice some sexy pics of you in a bikini and underwear for it but I'm here!" Naruto yelled not realising the deathly aura around me I punch him onto the street his nose was bleeding.

"NARUTO! How dare you I'll kill you. When did you take those?" I scream mortified how dare he he must die along with those photos. Unfortunately Shikamaru says that we are going to be late for the meeting so I grabs the extra photos he has of me and put them in my pocket and storm toward the Hokage tower.

I knock on the door and wait until I hear an 'enter'. Tsunade is sitting at her seat it was filled with paperwork and there was ton ton sitting on top of it all. "Sakura how glad I am to see you I need Sakura and everyone has hidden it. Please." Tsunade begs I do feel bad for her stuck with all my responsibilities so I go behind her desk and take out some of the fruit which hides a small bottle of sake.

"Here you are master" I say and stand next to itachi who has taken off his mask. The rest follow his example and bows in respect.

"Now you can give me a written report later Itachi but now give me a quick one." The Hokage ordered I was glad she wasn't making me do it.

" for the most part everything went smoothly we had a few fights but nothing we couldn't handle. There was a couple of accidents in the greenhouse so I would suggest a check up on them. Sakura killed S-class reanimated criminal sasori. And little to no trouble on the way back. Also me and Sakura are dating." Itachi recalls everything missing some miner details of course. I am shocked that he has blurred out to the hokage and my master that we are dating.

"Itachi" I hiss at him in angry. He ignores me and waits for the Hokage to reply.

"I won I actually won in never knew it was you but I won YES! In your face hospital I won. Sakura had a secret boyfriend!" Tsunade screened in delight I can't believe they better on my me having a boyfriend. How long has this been on for? Is everyone betting on whom I'm dating?

"What master when did this happen." I question.

"Umm about last year... now I've won 10,000 pounds I'm rich." Tsunade cheerdowning a shot of sake.

I was too shocked to say anything after that no words could explain the feeling I had. I'm surprised I didn't faint.

Sorry for the bad ending I couldn't think of anything else to do I might change it later but I can't be bothered now thanks.


End file.
